Conventionally, as for the two-piece clip, for example, there is Patent Document 1. In the conventional technology, after a body portion of a female part is inserted and passed through the attachment holes communicated with each other, an axis portion of a male part is pushed into the body portion up to a standard position. In the standard position, by engaging with a body portion side, the body portion of the female part is elastically deformed outward, and the two members provided with the attachment holes are mutually fastened together. Also, the body portion of the female part splits into two or more body-portion configuration pieces by slits ranging from a tip thereof to a base. Also, in at least one of the body-portion configuration pieces, a tip side thereof is an extension operating portion. Consequently, by operating the extension operating portion, without using an industrial tool and the like, the two-piece clip can be easily returned to a reusable position.